Caress
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: A short sweet story between Starscream and Bee. MATURE. COMPLETE.


Bumblebee raced through the forest that outlined the city, his wheels tearing up the grass. He screeched to a stop once he was where he wanted to be, in the most densely grown part of the forest, transforming into his robot mode as he stopped. He looked around, searching for a certain mech who was late once again. Bumble looked up into the sky, the setting sun painted the clouds pink and orange.

A familiar noise pulled him away from his own thoughts, looking over towards the horizon. The sound of Starscream's thrusters made his spark skip a beat, a pleasant tingling settling in his fuel tanks. Starscream landed on the soft ground near him, speaking no words as he walked towards Bee, grabbing his arm and bringing him close. Before Bee could even greet him, he was already in his embrace, their lips pressed together in hungry kiss.

Starscream kissed him fiercely, his glossa pushing easily past the smaller bot's lips and into the hot cavern of his mouth. Starscream placed a servo on the back of his helm, keeping his lips tightly against Bee's. His taste was exquisite and only left Starscream with a knawing lust. Bee was breathless when he pulled away, his faceplates flushed with energon.

"I've been waiting all day for this," Starscream murmured into his audio, gently tracing the audio with his gloss. "I don't think I can wait any longer..," Starscream whispered before pushing Bee down onto the cool, soft grass. Bumblebee watched the lust swim in Starscream's optics before Starscream kneeled over him and leaned down to steal his lips in a kiss. The seeker's servos took a hold of his hips, the tips of his fingers dipped into the slim seams, grazing against the wires underneath.

Bee moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping loosely around Starscream's neck. Starscream savored the delicious sounds of his voice. He trailed his servo close to the other bots panel, which snapped open at his soft touch. Starscream pulled away from the kiss, going down to Bee's neck, gently sucking on his neck cables.

Bee arched his back, feeling Starscream tracing a digit around the rim of his port. Starscream smirked against his neck, slipping his digit slowly into Bee, the hot heat drove him insane. Bee gripped his shoulder plates tightly, feeling two more digits being added to the first, his port stretching to adjust. It had been so long since the last time they could meet like this.

Starscream began to move his servo, his fingers slipping in and out of his slip port. Bee spread his legs a bit more, arching in pleasure when Starscream curled his fingers, hitting a sensitive spot inside of him. Starscream pulled away from his neck, watching his face plates as he moved his servo faster, trying to hit the same spot again. Bee met optics with Starscream only for moment before pleasure rushed through him, causing him to look away and cry out.

Starscream continued to move his servo, his pace going faster with every cry that escaped Bee's lips. When he saw that Bee was close, he pulled his servo away, smirking at the look on Bumblebee's faceplates. He removed his own panel, his cable was throbbed, begging for stimulation. Bee flushed lightly, opening his legs invitation toward his lover. Starscream leaned down and kissed him before he took a hold of his hips and pressed the tip of his cable against Bee's port. Bee wrapped his legs around Starscream's slim waist, gripping his shoulder plates again when he inched himself inside of his port.

The heat of his port encased Starscream's cable in it's moist satin heat. Starscream's servos rested on the ground on either side of his helm. Starscream thrusted into Bee slowly, his pace quickening after a moment. Bee cried out in pleasure, Starscream's striking a sensitive spot in his port. Starscream watched Bee's reaction change, aiming for the right spot again. Bee's fingers dug into Starscream's shoulder plating, his back arching off the ground.

Starscream gripped his thigh tightly, pulling his body closer to his, keeping his other servo on the ground near Bee's helm to steady himself. Bee felt the pleasure beginning to build up again, his breath beginning to grow rapid. Starscream watched Bee's faceplates, his expression showing his pleasure. Starscream quickened his thrusts, his fingers digging into Bee's thigh.

Bee arched his back, his helm thrown back as a he cried out, the pleasure erupting into an instense overload. Starscream watched him quiver in pleasure beneath him, his cries sending him into his own overload. Bee panted beneath him, feeling Starscream tense up and grip his thigh then relax after a moment. Starscream pulled out of Bee, yet kept his position over him.

Bee closed his optics for a moment, relaxing in the afterglow of his overload. Starscream leaned over and kissed him, his servos grazing over his sides and along his hips. Bee opened his optics when he pulled away, motioning the seeker to come and lay beside him. Starscream met his optics, a smirk playing on his lips. He leans over, whispering into his audio, "I'm not done with you yet."  
Bee could've moaned at those words, feeling the seeker's servos grip his thighs and pull them apart. The hot kisses and luscious touches continued through the night.

The sun had just began to rise over the horizon, giving the sky a warm peach color. Starscream laid on the grass, his newly bonded laid on his chestplates. Starscream looked away from the sky and down towards Bee, who was in a deep stasis. Starscream smiled warmly at the sight of his bondmate asleep in his arms, reaching up a servo and caressing his helm.

Even when they parted later that morning, they still felt each others prescence in their sparks.


End file.
